In recent years, a computer usage model, in which users do not own a system and the users use only necessary system resources that are present on networks such as the Internet, is starting to become widely used. This computer usage model is called cloud computing. In general, cloud computing service providers manage multiple systems and provide services to multiple users (also called tenants).
When trouble occurs in a system, an administrator of the system records and accumulates the details, cause and the like of the failure so that the accumulated data (trouble case data) can be used when the failure reoccurs in some cases. The accumulated trouble case data is used for management of other systems as well as for the system in which the failure occurred. In a conventional technique, when an abnormality occurs in a plant, another plant that includes the same type of equipment as equipment that indicated a sign of the abnormality is detected, and information is provided to an administrator of the detected plant in order to prevent the abnormality from occurring in the detected plant.
However, even when a system built to provide cloud computing services and the like is specified according to the standard used in the conventional technique, effective information cannot be provided. Thus, system management is not efficient.
International Publication Pamphlet No. 2002/067069 is an example of related art.